Xlove works in mysterious waysX
by xpinkheroinex
Summary: Mikan Sakura a girl born with a horrible past. Natsume Hyuuga. playboy, rich kid, and famous. what happens if these two happen to meet? hate, love, rivalry, and of coarse chaos! NXM RXH


XpinkheroineX: HIIII and thank you for reading my story!~

this is my first story so i hope you all enjoy it!~

please leave me a review. tell me if you liked it, disliked it, or if there are any grammatic problems i can fix!~ thank you once again!~

RXR

Read and review!~

* * *

The sky was bright as I watched as little birds flew happily above our car. while children of all ages played on the passing school's playground.

Lucky bastards.

I thought as I slouched my back into my grandpa's old smelly car seat. Looking out the window I sighed. Everthing I know and loved was taken away from me so fast.

"mikan" I head a tired voice from beside me "please, try and pretend to like it here" the owner said, as I turned around to face him. "how do you expect me to enjoy it here" I said exasperated. "first Hotaru moves to who knows where, then you tell me that we have to move also, and oh wait hares the grate part!" I rolled my eyes, not noticing his grip tightening on the wheel "my school isn't just any school! It's a **boarding** school! Just what ever teenage girl wants. To not only go to a ** fun** and **Educational **envierment but to live in there as well!!"

Oh joy.

"mikan" My grandpa's voice said in a stern voice. "for me" he asked not taking his eye off the road.

I rolled my eyes, as I turned away from him and sighed. My grandpa, also known as ji-chan, was a really great man and someone I idolize a lot. I knew it wasn't his fault for our abruct moving.

It was all his stupid job fault.

anyways Ji-chan had finally turned 50 and three months old and the old farts down at the Hyuuga corps. construction company thought he was too old to work. and deiced to transfer him all the way to Tokyo to apply for one of their office jobs.

ok so you really **shouldn't** allow a 50 year old man operate a 1,000 pound crane. but **still!** everyone there knew my grandpa, and knew he still acted like a very hyper and energetic child....and at times he can be as young as a teen age boy and chase a skirt or two. but you get the point right?

anyway some of you may ask why am I with my skirt chasing grandfather instead of my mother and father.

well You see, When I was little my parents died in an airplane crash when I was 5. They were on their way to visit one of their old friends in American , no one really knew what happened, or what might have caused the crash; but I didn't care. I was staying at my neighbors house that week and when I got a hold of the news I cried for days knowing that the parents I loved and held dearly within my heart were gone, and that I was alone in the world. Not soon after the incident the child services came for me and i was terrified of the people in the black and white uniform. They took me away ,crying may I add, and called up every relative I knew, and even some that I didn't. My aunt Tamae and her husband was the first to arrive and immanently took me in.

At first I was really happy and glad that someone was willingly to take care of me and love me as their own ,or so the CS said(CS – child services), but soon enough I realized that the only reason why my aunt took me in was because of the large inheritance my parents hade left for me.

'But wouldn't they be nice then?' some of you might ask.

no.

They soon realized that the forchent my parents left could not be taped into until I was 18 and of age. Furious, they immanently put me to work. Before, they had treated me as if I was one of their own, but afterwards they started Pushing mops and brooms at me they forced me to clean their house from top to bottom. Only allowing me 2 small portion or food and water per day, and only buying me clothing at buck oh rama -but only if it was necessary. I couldn't take the madness for much longer and pulled the businesses card one of the CS agent gave to me, and ran off toward the phone one night when the house was silent.

After the CS came to get me, i heard that Aunty and her hsuband were sent to jail for child abuse. and boy was i happy.

but that soon faded when i realized that it was the most dumbest and smartest move I could have ever made.

The next house they sent me to was to my uncles Takeo's house. And may I say he really lives up to his name. he was a…large man who was very unhygienic. His hair, or what was left of it, was gressed back, and he always wore the same extra small white tank top with a yellow bacon gress stain on it. His house was cluttered with Mc Donald burgers wrapper and other items which I would like to consider UFO, or also know as unidentified filthy objects. And may I say that he was the largest UFO in the room, no correction on this earth. He makes sue were rats look handsome.

Takeo-sama, or so he like to be referred to. Was no better then Aunt Tamae, since he also made me clean his house, but unlike Aunty Tamae, he didn't allow me to eat at all.

Seriously.

I was only able to survive on the left over crumbs he left when he passed out from eating like a swine.

And after a month of this miss treating. The Neighbors began to catch on and called the popo's , police in my language, and I was quickly sent back to the CS.

but by then I was nothing more then a mere walking skeleton, on the brink of death.

That was when he arrived.

My grandpa ran right into the room. I can still remember his slim figure bursting into the room, as if he were some sort of holy being, with his dark black top hat covering the large bald spot, and black trench coat tied loosely showing off his favorite gray Kimono.

"where is she!" I remember hearing him shout in a frank manner, while waving his cane around like a maniac. At first I was beyond frightened.

Hay who could blame me.

A crazy man walks into the room and stats asking for 'she' and I hoped it wasn't for me. But I alast, I was wrong and one of the CS grabbed my hand and walked me toward him.

Months passed and I was very weary of the old man I had dubbed a kook. His house was small and clean and ….. homie? it didn't take long for me to give into his kindness. While I was living with him he treated me like a child should. He fed me, gave me baths, and would dress me up and call me cute. A year passed and I turned finally turned 6. I was very happy from then on but the past will always be kept a dark burn mark in both my mind and body.

"Mikan! we're here" my guardian announced as he came to a study halt right in front of a ginormous school.

"wow" I gasped, my olive green eyes widening up like saucers. "this place is the shit" I said in a hush whisper as my grand father nodded "the shit indeed" he laughed and I sweat dropped in disbelief.

Hay I did say he was a want to be kid, didn't I?

But really this school was really amazing. The outside looked fantastic with its black elegant bars _;w_hich looked as if it were modeled after vines ,and their large neatly cut rose bushes that aligned thebars perfectly and elegantly. There was a large pond that sat at the center of the area, it was, from what I could see, filled with koi fishes and lily pads. And there were beautiful statue everywhere! An ivory path led our eyes toward a large white house building, no correction the white house would look like a village hut in comparison to this place. I inwardly sighed at the looks at the place and wondered if this is what the outside looks like, then what would the insides be like?

"ok now to the main office!" he shouted loudly while pointing his wooden cane toward the large school. My face heated up as I wanted to pack myself there and then as every student around us look toward us and an outbreak of giggles and whispers ; it didn't help that ji-chan was wearing nothing more then his casual kimono robe. "um, it's ok Ji-chan" I laughed fakely as my face felt like a poorly drawn mask.

"I can go by myself" I smile, pushing down his cane. "I'm fifteen now, remember"

Yep! I am finally 15 years old. The big 1 and 5! Oh!

I just realized something I haven't introduce myself properly yet. Well as you can already guess my name is Mikan Sakura and I am currently 15 years old, like I said before. And I love lots of stuff and I hate even more! I love wearing my hair in pigtail when I'm alone but other then that I keep it down. Why? You may ask. Well I'm not exactly what you may call a 'girly girl' sure I may like some girly stuff like the color pink and orange, cats, dresses and skirts but over all people consider me ….a goth…or emo.

Currently I am wearing a black sleeveless halter top with fishnet arm warmers. A black head band to keep my long coffee colored hair at bay, a plaid skirt with a mini chain hanging off the front two belt hoops a black chocker with an orange gem in the center, a pair of cute black boots, and last but not least thigh high black socks with a red lace trimming at the top.

While on the other hand my grandpa enjoys his light gray kimono with a white sash and a pair of wooden sandals. Which brings me back to my point.

"oh all right" he said dropping his head discourage. "um..but.." I tried to think of something to make him feel better. "oh I know!" he said jumping up with his childishness; as little yellow stars surrounded his happy gray eyes.

"I can unload your luggage into your new room!"

Oh no. my eyes filled with dread knowing what was going on with in his grandpa- ish mind "wait…um..uh" and before I knew it he had grabbed a random student walking passes us, and slung his arm around that poor souls shoulder. "thank you for volunteering young man!" he laughed whole heartedly. As the boy looked scared and confused "uhh"

"now lead the way" he shouted with one arm still around the poor fools shoulder, looking as if he was dragging him along, and the other waving his wooden cane around as if he was drunk.

"oh boy" I shook my head hopeing for the best. As I sighed and laughed it off as I continued my long journey toward the main office….that is, if I can find it.

Oh boy.

to be continued....

* * *

xPHX: soo howed you like it XD

i know its bad but know this! i will improve with the help of your reviews!~ remember this is my first storyXD..somewhat.

so please RXR~

heres a tour to the review button clicky =3

!

!

V


End file.
